


Fors'è Lui

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Operaklok [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe- La traviata, Another tragic opera fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: It's the beginning of the 19th century in Stockholm, and Skwisgaar Skwigelf, a famed courtesan, is recovering from his consumption (tuberculosis) when he learns of Norwegian poet Toki Wartooth's feelings for him. Despite his initial confusion, Skwisgaar falls in love with Toki and abandons the world of the glamorous elite to live a simple life with him. However, things slowly fall apart when a family friend insists that the relationship be broken off to save the reputation of Toki's parents, and when Skwisgaar's consumption starts to slowly eat away at his life. Based off the opera 'La Traviata' by Giuseppe Verdi.





	1. Libiamo Ne'Lieti Calici

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Skwistok opera AU fic, based on the opera 'La Traviata' by Giuseppe Verdi. The story is basically Moulin Rouge, so it ends tragically. It tells of the story of Violetta Valéry, a Parisian courtesan, and how she eventually falls in love with the poet Alfredo Germont. Sadly, she is sick with tuberculosis and dies in Alfredo's arms at the end. I've changed the setting from Paris to Stockholm, and instead of the father requesting Skwisgaar to break off their relationship, it'll be a father-like figure.
> 
> With that, here's the cast list:
> 
> Violetta Valéry, a courtesan- Skwisgaar Skwigelf  
> Alfredo Germont, a young bourgeois- Toki Wartooth  
> Giorgio Germont, Alfredo's father- Charles Foster Offdensen (now father-like figure)  
> Flora Bervoix, Violetta's friend- Abigail Remeltindtdrinc  
> Annina, Violetta's maid- Jean-Pierre  
> Gastone de Letorières, Alfredo's friend- Pickles the Drummer  
> Barone Douphol, Violetta's lover and Alfredo's rival- Magnus Hammersmith  
> Marchese d'Obigny- Nathan Explosion  
> Dottore Grenvil- Dick Knubbler  
> Giuseppe, Violetta's servant- William Murderface

It was a beautiful night in Stockholm, a wonderful night to hold a party. As such, there was already a lavish party being hosted in the house of Skwisgaar Skwigelf, a famed courtesan. Guests were seated in the richly-decorated drawing room, drinking wine and laughing amongst each other. Men and women were all attending, every one of them dressed nicely. The atmosphere was cheerful and everyone was enjoying themselves wonderfully.

Meanwhile, the host of the party was seated upon a sofa, having a discussion with Doctor Knubbler and some of his other friends. With wavy golden-blond hair, bright blue eyes, and dressed in a white ruffled shirt with a blue coat and pants, Skwisgaar was a truly handsome man, albeit rather sickly. Even though his friends loved hearing him talk, they kept on getting up to greet the various guests who were coming in. Among these guests were Abigail Remeltindtdrinc, Skwisgaar’s good friend, and Magnus Hammersmith, Skwisgaar’s current lover, who were being escorted by Nathan Explosion, the Marquis.

“You’re late! Where were you?” one of the guests asked the crowd.

“We were caught up in playing cards at Abigail’s place,” another answered. “Time went by too fast, I guess.”

Skwisgaar stood up to greet them, smiling as he approached Abigail. “I’m glad you could make it,” he said, quickly hugging her. “The rest of the evening will be a lot more exciting with you here. After all, what else could make it better besides some good food and drinks?”

Abigail smiled back. “You too?” she asked.

“I must,” Skwisgaar responded, smiling. “Pleasure is the best medicine for my sickness.”

“Life is indeed made better with pleasures!” another guest agreed.

As the guests went to sit down and servants organised the large table, the door opened and two men entered. The first man was short and had fiery-red hair. He was a cheerful man who went by the name of Pickles, for some odd reason. With him was a taller man with long brown hair and a thin moustache. His name was Toki Wartooth, and he was a young Norwegian bourgeois poet from a strictly religious family and a friend of Pickles. He was also a secret admirer of Skwisgaar.

Pickles approached Skwisgaar with Toki in tow. “Evening, Skwisgaar,” he greeted, getting his attention. “I’d like to introduce you to my friend, Toki Wartooth.” He smiled mischievously. “He’s liked you for a long time.”

Skwisgaar nodded, smiling. “Thank you,” he said.

Nathan bowed slightly at Toki. “Nice to meet you, Toki.”

Toki smiled and bowed back. “You too,” he said as they shook hands.

“See? There’s plenty of friends here, and lots of pleasure to engage in!” Pickles said cheerfully, nudging Toki.

At that moment, a servant approached Skwisgaar, who then turned to him. “Is everything ready?” Skwisgaar asked.

The servant nodded. With that, Skwisgaar turned back to the guests in the room, clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Everyone, have a seat!” he announced. “We’re all at our happiest at the table.”

With that, the guests began seating themselves at the table. Skwisgaar sat down between Toki and Pickles. Across from him, Abigail sat down between Nathan and Magnus. Once the remaining guests sat down, everyone went silent as the food was served. Despite that, Pickles leaned over to Skwisgaar and began whispering to him.

“You know, Toki’s always thinking about you,” he whispered.

Skwisgaar looked at him incredulously. “Are you kidding?” he asked, despite the blush on his face.

“When you were sick, he worried about you everyday and called to ask about your health,” Pickles told him.

At that, Skwisgaar shook his head. “Don’t say that, I don’t mean anything to him,” he chided lightly.

“It’s the truth!”

“Really? But why?” Skwisgaar asked. “I don’t understand.”

Toki blushed. “It’s true,” he said.

Skwisgaar also blushed. But he was flattered. Toki seemed like such a caring young man, and to hear that he was concerned about him was sweet. He smiled. “Thank you.”

Skwisgaar then turned to Magnus, who hadn’t even called to see how he was doing in the period when he was sick. “You were rather indifferent, Magnus,” he observed. “Why’s that?”

Magnus frowned. “I’ve only known you for a year,” he said.

“But Toki’s known me for only a few minutes,” Skwisgaar countered.

Abigail elbowed Magnus softly. “It would’ve been better for you to keep your mouth shut,” she told him softly.

Magnus glanced at Abigail. “I don’t like this man,” he whispered.

“Why not?” Abigail asked, raising an eyebrow. “He seems like a sweet young man.”

Meanwhile, Pickles turned to Toki. “You don’t have anything else to say?” he asked. The guests were also looking fairly amused at the innocence of the young man.

Toki shook his head, to which Nathan responded. “You have to make him talk,” he said to Skwisgaar.

“Let’s drink!” the guests declared.

Pickles turned his attention to Magnus. “Why don’t you give a toast this evening?” he asked, only for Magnus to shake his head, rejecting the offer.

Shrugging, Pickles then turned to Toki. “Well, you should sing us a toast,” he said, grinning.

“I… I don’t know, nothing’s coming to mind right now,” Toki said, shaking his head.

“I thought you were an expert at this!” Pickles exclaimed.

Toki turned to look at Skwisgaar. “Would it please you?” he asked.

Skwisgaar nodded, giving him a small smile. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Toki rose from his chair, smiling more confidently. “Then I already have one now.” He held up his glass as a servant started playing a melody on a piano.

Toki cleared his throat and smiled. _“Let’s drink, let’s drink from these joyous glasses; that beauty so truly enhances; let’s drink, let’s drink to the spirit of bliss, which enchants a moment like this,”_ he sang, his voice bright and energetic. _“Let’s drink for this sweet feeling; that love inspires within our hearts; and for these eyes that so passionately; strike us in the heart…”_ He glanced at Skwisgaar as he sung these words, who smiled back with a blush. _“Let’s drink, my dear, and the wine will warm our kisses.”_

As the guests sang back his last line, Skwisgaar rose from his seat. He was infected by the energy and joy in Toki’s voice, as well as the cheerful melody of the song. With that, he raised his glass with a smile and joined in singing with Toki.

 _“I shall share, I’ll share my joy; among everyone here; anything else, anything that isn’t pleasure; is foolish and can disappear,”_ he sang, smiling at the fairly surprised Toki. _“Let’s all enjoy this moment; the joys of love are truly fast; just like a flower that blooms and dies; whose beauty never lasts… So enjoy, a keen and gentle voice; invites us warmly to enjoy.”_

The guests also sang Skwisgaar’s lines back, singing about enjoying the wine and the atmosphere until dawn broke. Skwisgaar smiled at the cheerful air among his guests before singing again.

_“Life is merely pleasure-”_

_“For those who don’t know how to love,”_ Toki sang back, making Skwisgaar raise an eyebrow.

_“Don’t tell someone who does not know.”_

_“But this is truly my fate…”_

_“Enjoy, enjoy, for wine and song; adorn this wonderful night!”_ Skwisgaar and Toki sang together along with the guests. _“Let tomorrow find us still in this paradise!”_

With that, the song concluded. As Toki and Skwisgaar sat down, everyone applauded them before raising their glasses in a toast. Skwisgaar smiled at Toki. He was a naive and innocent man with a certain kind of pure attitude that was rather refreshing. And despite that, Skwisgaar was beginning to like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title song is the famous brindisi 'Libiamo ne'lieti calici' which translates to 'Drink from the joyful cup'. It is sung by Alfredo, Violetta, and the chorus.
> 
> And here is the first chapter! I apologize for the awkward lyrics, but I had to figure out a way for the lyrics to make sense in English, and to make sure it was singable to the melody. But I hope you all enjoyed~ Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La Traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


	2. Un Dì, Felice, Eterea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Right then, music began to play from one of the adjoining rooms, capturing the attention of the guests. Skwisgaar smiled. “Would you like to dance now?” he offered.

“Of course!” Pickles said.

“We’d love to,” Abigail agreed, smiling.

The guests stood up and made their way to the other room along with Skwisgaar. But right then, Skwisgaar’s face paled as a severe spell of coughing overtook him. He stopped in his tracks and pulled out a handkerchief, coughing into it.

The guests looked on in worry. “What happened?” Nathan asked.

Skwisgaar shook his head as he cleared his throat. “It’s nothing,” he dismissed. “Let’s keep going.”

He took a few steps forward. However, a wave of dizziness came over him, forcing him to sit down in a nearby sofa. “Dammit!” He put his face into his palms, trying not to let it overcome him.

“Again?” Abigail asked, surprised.

“Are you sick?” Toki asked, worried.

Once more, Skwisgaar shook his head. “It’s just a chill,” he said, trying to sound calm. “All of you, you… you can go ahead… just give me a few minutes and I’ll come.”

“Alright then,” Pickles agreed. With that, all the guests, except for Toki, went into the other room for dancing.

After they left, Skwisgaar glanced at his reflection in a hand mirror and was slightly alarmed to see just how pale his face was. “Why am I so pale?” he murmured to himself. He turned around and saw Toki standing in the room, much to his surprise.

“You’re here?” he asked.

Toki blushed lightly as he looked at his feet. “Are you feeling better now?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Skwisgaar said, slightly flustered.

Toki looked up, giving Skwisgaar a sad smile. “This kind of life is killing you,” he told him. “You need to take care of yourself-”

“But can I?” Skwisgaar asked, watching as Toki sat down next to him.

“I would take care of you,” Toki told him, his voice sincere.

At that, Skwisgaar shook his head. “What are you saying?” he asked, disbelieving. “Would anyone really care for me?”

“But that’s because no one loves you,” Toki reasoned. “Except me.”

Skwisgaar laughed in disbelief. “Right… I’d forgotten about this ‘great love’.”

“Why are you laughing? Don’t you have a heart?” Toki asked.

Skwisgaar glanced at him curiously. “Yes, I guess. Why?”

“You wouldn’t laugh at me if you had a heart,” Toki told him.

His answer was just so innocent. Skwisgaar could see that Toki had very idealistic ideas about the world, about love, and about life. He was a stark contrast to Skwisgaar’s jaded self, but he honestly liked this innocence that Toki had. It was sweet and refreshing.

“Are you serious?” Skwisgaar asked. “How long have you been in love with me for?”

Toki turned and smiled at him. “About a year,” he started. “I remember seeing you walking down the streets and looking so happy, which is so rare for you. And since that day, even without knowing, I started to fall in love. It’s the same love that is the breath of the universe, one that is so mysterious and captivating.”

Skwisgaar couldn’t help but smile lightly. “If that’s true, then leave me,” he told him. “I can only offer friendship; I don’t know how to love, and I definitely cannot accept such an innocent and pure love from you. I’m being honest with you, go and find someone else to love. Then you won’t find it too hard to forget me.” Yet despite his words, there was something about Toki that touched his heart.

The door opened, revealing a slightly tipsy Pickles. “What’s going on in here?” he asked, his words slightly slurred.

“We’re just talking,” Skwisgaar told him.

Satisfied with that answer, Pickles left. Once he left, Skwisgaar resumed his conversation. “Then, no more love,” he said. “Do you accept?”

Toki nodded. “I’ll leave,” he said.

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. “It’s like that? Well then…” He reached out to a vase of flowers and plucked a blossom from one of the stems. “Take this flower.”

Toki looked at him, surprised. “Why?”

“You’ll bring it back once it’s withered,” Skwisgaar told him.

“That’s tomorrow!” Toki realized.

“Exactly. Tomorrow,” Skwisgaar confirmed.

Despite that, Toki accepted it with sheer joy. “Thank you, Skwisgaar,” he said, smiling. “I’m so happy!”

Skwisgaar found himself smiling. “You think you still love me?” he asked.

Toki nodded as he stood up, still happy. “Of course! I love you so much!” he said. Bending down, he planted a kiss on Skwisgaar’s cheek. “I’m leaving now.”

Skwisgaar blushed lightly. “Have a good night,” he said, hiding his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And you too!” Toki said, giving him a smile before leaving.

Shortly after he left, the other guests emerged from the other room, many of them looking flushed from dancing so much. Skwisgaar stood up to give his goodbyes to them.

“Thanks for this party!” Pickles thanked him.

“We have to get going now,” Abigail told him. “Thank you again.”

“Have a good night,” Nathan said.

After all the goodbyes, the guests slowly left one by one. Skwisgaar was now by himself, which gave him enough time to ponder over Toki’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the duet 'Un dì, felice, eterea', sung by Alfredo and Violetta. It means 'One day, happy and ethereal'. Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


	3. Sempre Libera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains an extra scene I added that is not in the opera. I decided to write it in order to make it flow better. Enjoy!

Skwisgaar walked away from the door, entering the main room once more. Toki’s words echoed in his head. It was so strange. No one had ever made him feel this way before. He had never let anyone’s words have this much of an impact on him. Skwisgaar was confused. Why was his heart beating faster at the memory of Toki’s words, his sweet smile, his innocent attitude?

“How strange…” Skwisgaar said to himself as he retreated to his bedroom. “His words have touched my heart. Would a real love be a tragedy for me? I don’t know what choice to make…” He looked out at the full moon from his window. “No man has ever made me fall in love before.” A smile came to his face as an inexplicable happiness came over him. He hadn’t felt this kind of happiness before. “I’ve never known anything of this joy: of loving someone, and being loved in return. And can I really mock it in favour of my current life?”

The more Skwisgaar thought about love, the more shallow his current life appeared. Yes, being rich had its benefits. After all, he got to attend lavish parties, wear fine clothing, and live in this wonderful house with servants. But it all seemed so materialistic now, especially because he was quite sick. Skwisgaar knew that he may die early because of his illness, which was why he wanted to indulge in the life of the wealthy. But now, he felt a tinge of fear. He was afraid that he would die alone, without ever knowing the joys of love.

But Toki… he seemed like someone who could teach him how to love. Toki was innocent, sincere, and truly very kind. He had very idealistic views on life, and his purity was something that Skwisgaar was growing fond of. Toki Wartooth was such an ingénu, and it was sweet to hear such genuine concern coming from him. But did he really deserve it? Did Skwisgaar deserve to be loved by someone so kind and sincere?

“Perhaps he’s the one…” Skwisgaar pondered, blushing again. “Perhaps he’s the one whom my soul loved to secretly dream about! He came here while I was sick, though I didn’t know about it. And he awakened a new fever: the fever of love…”

As if realizing what he was thinking about, Skwisgaar shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t be ridiculous!” he scolded himself. A man like him, lost in the crowded desert known as Stockholm… what could he hope for? What could he do? It was simple. Just indulge in superficial pleasures, in the fleeting joy he felt.

He’d be free if he could just indulge in those pleasures. Free forever, Skwisgaar could indulge in all pleasures of this world. “My life’s course will forever be in the paths of pleasure…” he murmured. However, Skwisgaar didn’t feel so convinced by his own words. Especially when Toki’s words were still in his mind.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of singing from outside. Skwisgaar opened the door to his balcony, only to hear Toki’s voice singing cheerily.

_ “Love is the very breath of the universe itself…”  _ Toki sang without a care in the world.  _ “Mysterious and noble, both cross and ecstasy, cross and ecstasy of the heart…” _

“Love…” Skwisgaar repeated softly to himself.

He shook his head. “That’s foolish!” he chided himself. “I live for the pleasures of this world, and I’ll always seek out newer pleasures.” Even then, he wasn’t convinced by his own words. In fact, Skwisgaar was beginning to find the whole life unappealing.

“My mind must search for new joys,” he decided. A smile crossed his face. He had made his decision already.

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Toki had come by Skwisgaar’s house with the blossom. Sure enough, it had wilted. Toki was nervous. Would Skwisgaar return his affections? Or would he just remain in his life of excess and luxury, a life of fleeting pleasures? Taking a deep breath, Toki knocked on the door.

The door opened and he was greeted by a servant by the name of William. “Come in,” he invited. “Skwisgaar is just getting ready. He’ll meet with you in a moment.”

“Thank you,” Toki said as he stepped inside.

Toki sat down on the sofa, holding the wilted blossom in his hands as he went over his thoughts. He had always been fascinated by Skwisgaar, and had admired him from afar. Skwisgaar was beautiful, wealthy, and quite a passionate person. However, compared to himself, Skwisgaar was rather jaded and slightly more cynical. His life was so materialistic and based simply on excess of pleasures. Toki felt rather bad for him. Skwisgaar had said last night that he didn’t know how to love. He was more focused on his lavish lifestyle of parties and shallow pleasures. Yes, being wealthy appeared to be a wonderful lifestyle, but to Toki, it just brought fleeting joy. What was more enjoyable, more wonderful, was love.

Toki believed so ardently in love. He enjoyed the feelings of butterflies in his stomach, his heart pounding against his chest, the sheer happiness he felt when in love. Many people were surprised at how naïve and innocent his ideas were, especially about love, but Toki didn’t care. There were too many jaded people in this world already, so Toki wanted to be happy. And he wanted others to feel happy.

At that moment, Skwisgaar entered the room and made his way towards Toki. Upon seeing him, Toki stood up and presented the wilted flower. “Skwisgaar, I brought the flower like you told me to,” he said.

Skwisgaar nodded. “Listen, Toki,” he started. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me last night.”

Toki looked at him in surprise. “And…?” he asked, his eyes sparkling hopefully.

Skwisgaar smiled again upon seeing the joy in his eyes. “And… I’ve made my decision,” he said. “I’d like to be with you. But… I don’t know how to love, like I said. So you will have to be patient with me. Is that okay?”

Toki stared at Skwisgaar in surprise. However, a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his arms around Skwisgaar in a hug. His heart was pounding with pure joy at the response he received. “It’s more than okay,” he whispered. 

Smiling, Skwisgaar slowly wrapped his arms around Toki in a hug, pressing his lips to his forehead. He had never felt so happy in his life. And this wasn’t just a fleeting moment of joy. This was genuine joy, one that made his heart warm and enveloped his body in warmth. If this was what love felt like, then Skwisgaar wanted this feeling of joy to never end.

They pulled away and stared into each other’s eyes. Skwisgaar noticed just how pale Toki’s eyes were as he gently caressed his face. He had an expression of childlike wonder on his face, one that made Skwisgaar smile. Toki Wartooth was simply too adorable, Skwisgaar thought as he leaned in and captured his lips in a gentle, tentative kiss.

Toki kissed him back, his lips moving just as tentatively. Skwisgaar could tell that Toki was nowhere near as experienced as himself, but it made him all the more endearing. Even though Skwisgaar had kissed many times before, none of them were as exciting to him as this one. This was sweet, soft, and so genuine.

They pulled away, the both of them blushing like lovesick children. Toki smiled at Skwisgaar. “I’ll be patient with you,” he promised. “I’ll make you even happier than you are right now.”

Skwisgaar chuckled. “I’ll do my best to make you just as happy as well,” he said. “I promise.” With that, he bent down to steal another kiss from his new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the duet 'Sempre libera', which means 'always free'. It is sung by Violetta and Alfredo, and is the last duet in Act I. The next chapter will be the start of Act II. Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La Traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


	4. De'Miei Bollenti Spiriti Il Giovanile Ardore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene is something that is not in the original opera; I just added it there for your reading pleasure :) Enjoy!

Three months had passed since the day that Skwisgaar and Toki started a relationship together. It had worked out wonderfully between them, and they were both so happy to have fallen in love with one another. Skwisgaar hadn’t felt so happy in such a long time, and he was more than willing to give up his wealthy lifestyle to be with Toki. After all, not even those luxurious pleasures he sought out could ever last longer than his love for Toki.

As such, Skwisgaar completely abandoned his former life and moved to a peaceful country house just outside of Stockholm with Toki. They had been living together in the country house for three months now, and neither one of them even dreamt of returning to the city. In fact, Skwisgaar was slowly starting to look fairly healthier, now that he was away from his excess lifestyle.

One thing that Skwisgaar became fond of was watching Toki while he was asleep, such as right now, with his scarred back facing Skwisgaar. Toki was exhausted from making love to him, so he had fallen asleep quickly. However, Skwisgaar couldn’t help but be enchanted by him. Toki looked so peaceful, so gentle, almost like a child. It was hard to believe that the same man who had shown a sort of dominance over Skwisgaar was the same man who slept like a child.

He ran his fingers over the many scars that decorated Toki’s back, and a pang of sadness touched his heart. Skwisgaar recalled Toki explaining how his parents were very abusive to him in his childhood, how his father used to whip him and isolate him if he made mistakes in his chores. It was heartbreaking that such violence was inflicted on a truly sweet person.

Without thinking, Skwisgaar closed his eyes and pressed his lips on one of the scars on Toki’s shoulder, kissing it gently. He moved his lips to the other scars, kissing them delicately and sweetly as if Toki was made of glass. Skwisgaar felt so lucky to be with this man who adored him so passionately, and he wanted to return the same affections to him. Therefore, he took his time as he kissed each and every scar on Toki’s back.

His lips were halfway down Toki’s back when he felt him stirring. Skwisgaar paused, moving away as Toki rolled over to face him, now awake. He looked at him in confusion. “What are you doing?” Toki asked, his voice soft.

Skwisgaar gently caressed Toki’s face. “What does it feel like? I was just kissing your scars.”

“But why?” Toki asked.

“Because I wanted to make your scars hurt less,” Skwisgaar explained softly. He smiled. “They’re a part of you, Toki. And I love every part of you.”

Toki blushed, looking at Skwisgaar in shock. However, a smile quickly crossed his face. “I love you so much,” he whispered, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Skwisgaar kissed him back passionately, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Toki. He felt himself being rolled over onto his back, and he smiled as Toki straddled him. It wasn’t long before he felt Toki’s lips kissing down his body, so he wrapped his legs around Toki’s waist to encourage him, already becoming aroused.

Toki was also very aroused, so he hastily prepared Skwisgaar, trying to be thorough as well. He looked down and admired the sight of Skwisgaar lying underneath him, hair fanned on the pillow, his eyes gentle and adoring. Bending down, Toki kissed Skwisgaar as he slid into him, earning a moan from him.

Just like before, they were slow and unhurried in their lovemaking. Skwisgaar met him thrust for thrust and pulled him down to kiss him so many times. He was a quiet lover, but Toki didn’t mind. He enjoyed his passionate kisses and sweet whispers into his ears. And so Toki let himself feel loved, let himself feel cherished as they both reached their climax.

 

* * *

Toki reentered the house, having come back from church. Skwisgaar had stepped out of the house to run a few errands, so he wouldn’t be back soon. Closing the door behind him, Toki sat down at the table in the drawing room. A part of him still couldn’t believe that Skwisgaar so willingly gave up a life of luxury for him, but he was happy. Since the day that Skwisgaar agreed to start a relationship, Toki felt as if he lived in heaven.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Toki got up and answered it. To his surprise, it was Jean-Pierre, dressed in travel clothing.

“Jean-Pierre, where did you come from?” he asked.

“From Stockholm,” the servant answered.

“Who sent you here?”

“My master.”

“Why?”

“To take the horses, carriages, and whatever else is his,” Jean-Pierre explained.

Toki was surprised. “What for?”

“Living here alone is quite expensive,” Jean-Pierre said.

Toki got the feeling that he was hiding something. “How much is needed?” he asked.

“A thousand riksdaler.”

Toki nodded in understanding. “I’ll go to Stockholm,” he said. “Skwisgaar can’t know about this talk. I’ll take care of everything.”

Jean-Pierre nodded as Toki stepped out the door. A short while later, Skwisgaar entered the house with some papers in his hands. He walked over to Jean-Pierre.

“Where’s Toki?” he asked.

“He just left for Stockholm,” Jean-Pierre told him.

“When will he be back?”

“Before evening. He asked me to tell you.”

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow. “That’s odd.”

Right then, his servant William approached him with a letter in his hands. “For you,” he said.

Skwisgaar took the letter. “Thank you,” he said. “In a few minutes, a man is coming here on business. Please show him in immediately.” He opened up the letter.

“Seems like Abigail has found my new address,” he observed. “She’s invited me for a dance this evening. But I’m not attending tonight.”

“A gentleman to see you,” William said, getting Skwisgaar’s attention.

“It must be the man I’m expecting,” Skwisgaar said as Jean-Pierre admitted him in.

The visitor was a bespectacled man with brown hair. He had an air of authority and business, making him look even more polished in his fine clothing.

“Herr Skwigelf?” he asked.

“Yes.” Skwisgaar bowed slightly.

“My name is Charles Offdensen,” he introduced. “I’m Toki’s mentor.”

Skwisgaar looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes,” Charles said. “The mentor of this boy who’s heading to his own downfall because of you.”

Immediately, Skwisgaar was on the defensive. He frowned at Charles. “Sir, this is my home,” he said firmly. “Please excuse me, more for your sake than mine.” He started towards the door.

Charles was surprised and mildly impressed by the spirit he displayed. “And yet-”

“You’re badly advised,” Skwisgaar cut him off.

“He wishes to give you all his possessions.”

“He hasn’t dared to so far,” Skwisgaar responded. “If he does, I’ll refuse.” He handed the paper to Charles. “This is a secret from everyone else. But it won’t be a secret from you.”

Charles looked through the paper, surprised. “What is this? You wish to sell everything you own? Why is your past making you do this?”

“The past doesn’t exist anymore,” Skwisgaar said. “I love Toki now, and my past has been wiped with my repentance.”

Charles couldn’t help but be impressed. He did not expect such sincerity from a courtesan. “These are truly noble feelings,” he said.

“Thank you.”

“But in the name of these feelings, I ask of a sacrifice from you.”

Skwisgaar looked at him, alarmed. “Don’t say it,” he pleaded. “You’re going to ask of something I can’t do. I should have known; I was too happy.”

Charles sighed. “I must ask you to decide between your feelings and the safety of the one you love.”

At that, Skwisgaar stared in shock. He knew it. Their relationship was to be broken off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is the name of the aria that opens up Act II. The title means 'The youthful ardor of my ebullient spirits', and is sung by Alfredo.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La Traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi, and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


	5. Amami, Alfredo, Amami Quant'io T'amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was extremely busy these past few days. But here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Skwisgaar listened as Charles started to explain the situation to him.

“I’m sure that you know about how Toki has been abused by his parents since he was a child,” Charles started. “They have discovered the news of his relationship with you, and they are furious. If Toki refuses to end this relationship, their reputation is ruined.”

At that, Skwisgaar stared at Charles in surprise. “You’re serious?”

Charles nodded. “Please, don’t let your feelings get in the way of his safety,” he asked, his voice worried.

Reluctantly, Skwisgaar nodded. “I understand,” he said. “I will leave Toki for a while. It’ll be painful, but-”

“That’s not what I ask,” Charles told him.

“What?” Skwisgaar was confused. “What more can you ask? I think this is already a bit much!”

“But not enough.”

Skwisgaar paused as the words sank in. He stared at Charles in dismay. “You want me to give him up forever?” he asked.

Charles nodded. “You must.”

Skwisgaar shook his head, stunned. “I… I don’t think I’ll be able to!” he said frantically. “How can you ask me to do that? Can you not see how much I love him? I have no friends or family, he’s the only one I have! Don’t you understand that Toki told me that I should find everything in him?” Tears filled his eyes. “Don’t you know that my life is threatened by a terrible consumption, and that I don’t have much longer to live? To leave Toki forever? I’d rather die than inflict such cruel anguish on him.”

“I know the sacrifice is a lot, but please listen,” Charles said gently. He felt bad for having to break them apart, especially after hearing just how Skwisgaar loved him so much. 

“I don’t think I’ll love anyone but him,” Skwisgaar said, blinking the tears away.

Charles sighed. “Toki’s safety is at stake here,” he explained. “Anja and Aslaug Wartooth have said that if their reputation is destroyed, then they’d send someone to kill Toki. They’re willing to kill their own son for their own image.”

Skwisgaar stared at him in shock. “Really?”

“Yes. That is why I’ve come to collect him: so that he will be safe from his parents,” Charles finished.

Tears dripped down Skwisgaar’s face. He couldn’t believe it. Just as his whole life began to become brighter, it was going to be torn apart. However, after hearing how Toki’s safety was at stake, he had no other choice. He didn’t want Toki to die.

A sob spilled from his lips as he nodded. “I’ll leave him,” Skwisgaar wept. “Tell Toki that I will leave him for his safety and die alone.”

Charles felt sorry for Skwisgaar. He really wished that he didn’t have to do this, but Toki’s safety was important. “I’m truly sorry,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What should I do?”

“Break his heart to save him. Tell him you don’t love him.”

“He won’t believe me.”

“Go away, then.”

“He’ll follow me.” Skwisgaar looked up, his eyes tear-stained. He then wrapped his arms around Charles in a tentative hug, which Charles returned.

“Toki’s out in the garden,” Skwisgaar told him. He went to the table and sat down to write.

“What are you doing?” Charles asked.

“If I told you, you’d refuse,” Skwisgaar responded.

Charles’s eyes softened. “It’s okay,” he consoled. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ll die,” Skwisgaar started. “Don’t let him curse my memory. Once I’m dead, someone should tell him about my consumption, and how I suffered.”

“You should live in happiness,” Charles told him, his voice gentle.

“Tell him about my sacrifice for him,” Skwisgaar pleaded. “The last breath of life will be for him alone.”

Charles was touched by Skwisgaar’s selflessness. He understood that it was hard for him, but he did it so nobly and graciously that it warmed his heart. Toki was truly lucky to have someone who loved him so much.

“Someone’s coming,” Skwisgaar said, interrupting Charles’s thoughts. “You should go. And we may never see each other again.”

Charles nodded. “Very well.”

“And tell him about my sacrifice for him.”

“I will.”

With that, Charles left through the door to the garden. Once he left, Skwisgaar sat down, writing a letter. When he finished, he rang a bell and summoned Jean-Pierre.

“Please deliver this letter yourself,” Skwisgaar requested, handing him the sealed paper.

Despite his surprise upon seeing the address, Jean-Pierre left to deliver it. After he left, Skwisgaar let the tears drip down his face. “And now to write to Toki.” He started writing.

He had just finished writing the letter and sealing it when Toki came inside, a smile on his face. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Skwisgaar hid the letter. “Nothing.”

“You were writing?”

“Yes, I mean, no-”

“Who were you writing to?” Toki asked, confused.

“To you.”

“May I see it?”

“No, not now.” Skwisgaar glanced at Toki. “What happened?”

“My mentor Charles was here,” Toki explained.

“Did you see him?” Skwisgaar asked nervously.

“No,” Toki said. “He gave me a letter. But I am expecting him.” He smiled. “He’d love to meet you.”

Skwisgaar felt the tears in his eyes again. “He can’t find me here. Let me go away; you calm him and I’ll be a good host for him, and he won’t want to separate us. We’ll be happy because you love me.” He turned to Toki, not caring that the tears were dripping down his cheeks again. “You love me, Toki. You love me, don’t you?”

Toki was worried. Why was Skwisgaar crying? “Of course!” he said worriedly. “Why are you crying?”

Skwisgaar shook his head, trying to smile. “I needed to cry,” he said, wiping his tears away. “See? I’m feeling better now. I’ll always be here. Love me, Toki. Love me as much as I love you.” He got up and left to the garden.

Despite the sweet words, Toki was concerned. Why was Skwisgaar sounding so anguished and so desperate? He sat down on the sofa with a book.

A while later, Toki glanced up at the clock on the mantel. “It’s late,” he observed. “Maybe he’s not coming today.”

Right then, William entered the house. “Herr Skwigelf has left,” he said to Toki. “A carriage was waiting for him; he’s on his way to Stockholm right now. Jean-Pierre has left as well, he left before him.”

Toki wasn’t too worried. Skwisgaar was probably going back to give up all his possessions. But he knew that Jean-Pierre would probably put a stop to it.

In that moment, a messenger entered the house. “Herr Wartooth?” he asked.

“That’s me,” Toki said, getting up from the sofa.

“A man in a carriage not too far down the road told me to give this to you.” He handed the letter to Toki, who tipped him in return before he left.

Toki glanced at the sender in surprise. “From Skwisgaar?” he asked. “Why am I suddenly so nervous?” He opened up the letter and started to read, not noticing that Charles was invited in by William.

“‘Dear Toki, by the time you receive this letter-’” He stopped and read the rest of the letter in shock. He couldn’t believe it.

“He… He left?!” Toki turned around and saw Charles by the door. Tears filling his eyes, Toki ran to him and threw his arms around him. “Charles!”

Charles patted his back soothingly before handing him a handkerchief. “Here,” he said.

Toki accepted it, sitting down at the table in anguish. But then, he noticed Abigail’s letter and he immediately stood up, anger flaring within him. “Oh, so Skwisgaar left for this party?!” he demanded. “I’m gonna have a talk with him!” He stormed out of the house, to Charles’s shock.

“Toki, where are you going?!” he called, following him. “Stop right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from Violetta's aria, which translates to 'Love me, Alfredo, love me as I love you'. Let me know what you think :D Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La Traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


	6. Di Questo Core Non Puoi Comprendere Tutto L'Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

The party at Abigail’s house was in full swing that night. Guests conversed among each other over wine and food, and a few of the men sat at the gaming table, playing a game of cards. Meanwhile, Abigail and Nathan were sitting on a sofa and having a conversation with Dr. Knubbler.

“We’ll be entertained by a travelling troupe,” Abigail was saying. “I’ve invited Skwisgaar and Toki to come tonight.”

“Didn’t you hear?” Nathan asked. “Skwisgaar and Toki have separated.”

Abigail and Dr. Knubbler looked surprised.

“Really?” Abigail asked.

Nathan nodded. “Skwisgaar’s coming with Magnus Hammersmith.”

“How strange!” Dr. Knubbler said. “I saw the two of them only yesterday, and they looked so happy together.”

Right then, a troupe of performers entered through the door. First was a crowd of folk dancers dressed in colourful dresses. They danced around everyone and flirted with several of the male guests. Everyone laughed and cheered as they watched them. Next was Pickles along with a troupe of Spanish matadors and picadors in masks, telling tales about the bullring in Madrid to the eager crowd.

As they removed their masks at the end and dispersed to either converse or gamble, Toki entered through the door, catching everyone’s attention.

“Toki?” Nathan asked, surprised.

“What is it?” Toki asked, regarding Nathan.

“Where’s Skwisgaar?” Abigail asked.

Toki shrugged. “I don’t know where he is,” he said nonchalantly.

“Well, come over here and play with us!” Pickles called from his seat at the gambling table.

Nodding, Toki approached the gambling table and took a seat. Immediately, Pickles began to cut the cards while Toki and the other players placed their bets. In that moment, Skwisgaar entered through the front door, escorted by Magnus. Upon seeing them, Abigail went over to greet them.

“I’m so glad you could come,” Abigail greeted, smiling.

“I couldn’t refuse your invitation,” Skwisgaar responded, returning the smile.

“And thank you for coming as well, Magnus,” Abigail added.

Magnus didn’t respond, for he had seen Toki at the gambling table and was immediately incensed. “Wartooth is here!” he hissed, turning to glare at Skwisgaar. “You will not say one word to him. Not one word!”

Skwisgaar nodded, looking down in shame.  _ How could I have come here? Why was I so rash? _

As Abigail and Skwisgaar sat down on the sofa, they were approached by Dr. Knubbler, who joined in on their conversation. Meanwhile, Nathan and Magnus were talking to each other on the opposite side of the room. During all of this, Pickles was dealing the cards while Toki and the other players made their bets.

“A four!” Toki declared.

Pickles raised his eyebrows, impressed. “You win again!”

“Failure in love means success at cards,” Toki remarked, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He placed his bet, and won yet again.

“He’s winning everything!” Nathan observed.

“Tonight, I’ll win,” Toki promised. “And I’ll return to the country with the gold.”

“Alone?” Abigail asked.

“No, with the one who was with me, but ran away.”

Skwisgaar’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh no…”

“Hey, have pity on him!” Pickles chided Toki lightly, gesturing to Skwisgaar.

Magnus glared at Toki, doing a bad job of restraining his anger. “Come again?”

Skwisgaar frowned at Magnus. “Control yourself, or I’m leaving you,” he warned.

“You called me, Magnus?” Toki asked.

“Your luck is quite high tonight,” Magnus told him. “I think I’d like to play.”

Toki frowned. “I accept your challenge.”

Tension filled the air as both Toki and Magnus sat down to play. Magnus bet one hundred riksdaler on the right, and Toki bet one hundred on the left. Toki kept on winning game after game, impressing all the guests, but worrying Skwisgaar even further. The game kept on going until a servant entered to inform the guests that dinner was ready.

“Dinner’s ready, everyone!” Abigail announced. “Let us go.”

_ This isn’t good… what’s going to happen?  _ Skwisgaar wondered anxiously to himself as he watched the terse interactions between Magnus and Toki. He followed the crowd to the dining area, but told Toki that he wanted to talk to him alone in the salon.

Skwisgaar returned to the salon, anxiously waiting. “I’ve invited him to follow me… but will he listen to me?” he asked himself. “If my voice doesn’t convince him, then his hatred will.”

Sure enough, Toki entered the salon, scowling at Skwisgaar. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Please leave at once,” Skwisgaar pleaded desperately. “You’re in danger-”

“Oh, I understand! Enough!” Toki interrupted harshly. “You think I’m a coward?”

“No! Never!” Skwisgaar insisted, tears filling his eyes. It hurt when Toki was so cold to him. “Leave, forget about me! Leave me right now, I made a promise to leave you.” The last thing he could do was tell him the truth.

“Who?! Who asked it of you?!” Toki demanded, his voice sharp.

“Someone who had every right to!”

“Was it Magnus?!”

Skwisgaar nodded, desperate for Toki to leave. He didn’t want Magnus to challenge Toki to a duel, or for Toki to find out about Charles telling him this.

Toki was angered even more. “So you love him?!”

Again, Skwisgaar nodded, tears starting to drip down his cheeks.

Now truly enraged, Toki turned to the door. “Everyone! Come here!” he shouted.

Immediately, the guests entered the salon, confused.

“What’s happened?” Abigail asked.

At this point, Toki was consumed by an ugly anger. Whenever he was angry, he said and did very horrible things in order to hurt the offending person, and he would often take it too far most of the time. But he didn’t care right now.

Toki pointed at Skwisgaar, who leaned against the staircase and was weeping silently to himself, hiding his face in humiliation. “You know this man?!” he demanded. “You know what he’s done?!”

Skwisgaar shook his head tearfully. “No…” he sobbed.

“He decided to sell off everything he owned for me! I was foolish enough to accept everything!” Toki announced, too far gone in his rage. “And now I’m going to rid myself of this filth!”

In fury, Toki pulled out his winnings from his pocket and flung them at Skwisgaar’s feet. “There! I’ve paid my whore!” Toki shouted, ignoring the shocked reactions of the guests.

Skwisgaar, already overwhelmed with grief and humiliation, suddenly felt a severe dizziness taking over him. The last thing he remembered was hearing the front door opening and Abigail’s concerned voice before everything went black.

* * *

 

 

Toki breathed heavily, coming down from his anger when he noticed Charles standing in the doorway, looking shocked. He then noticed that Skwisgaar had collapsed onto the floor and was now unconscious. All the guests were either looking horrified or they were glaring at Toki.

“What have you done?!” Pickles demanded, appalled.

“Look at you! You’ve killed a sensitive heart!” Nathan scolded, angry. “Get out! Get out now! To insult him like that… you disgust me!”

Charles’s shock disappeared and he frowned in disapproval at Toki. “Skwisgaar deserved better than that,” he said. “Whoever offends a kind person, even in anger, deserves no respect from others. Where are you? Because I cannot see Toki in you at all.”

Toki was struck with shock as he realized what he had done and said to Skwisgaar. Remorse filled him as he recalled throwing his winnings at Skwisgaar’s feet to humiliate him.

“What have I done?” he lamented, overcome with guilt. “I was so foolishly jealous and lost my reason. He’ll never forgive me now! I tried to leave, but I couldn’t! I was so angry and… and… my God, what have I done?!” Tears filled his eyes.

Several guests were consoling the unconscious Skwisgaar, and Charles could only watch on in guilt and sadness.  _ Only I know just how virtuous Skwisgaar Skwigelf is. I know how much he loves Toki, how he is faithful to him, but I have to keep quiet about it. _

Magnus glared at Toki. “Such a vile insult to Skwisgaar has shocked us all,” he said. “And such an outrage cannot go unavenged. I’ll show you that I’m capable of breaking your pride.”

Tears began to drip down Toki’s cheeks. He was horrified at himself. He knew that he had an ugly kind of anger, one that hurt people around him. And now, he had hurt Skwisgaar with his rage, humiliating him into collapsing in front of everyone. It didn’t matter what Skwisgaar had done, he did not deserve that sort of humiliation. Charles was right. Skwisgaar deserved so much better. How could Toki have hurt Skwisgaar, someone who loved him dearly, in such a cruel manner?

“How could I have done this to him?” Toki asked himself, sobbing.

An atmosphere of chaos and anger overwhelmed Abigail’s house. Guests were either shouting in anger at Toki, trying to console Skwisgaar, or goading Magnus into duelling Toki. Abigail was kneeling beside Skwisgaar, gently consoling him and trying to wake him up. And in the midst of all the chaos, Skwisgaar woke up.

“Toki…” he called, his voice hoarse. When Toki turned to look at him, he smiled sadly. 

“Toki, you don’t understand. You truly don’t understand how much I love you,” Skwisgaar told him gently. “Even at the risk of your scorn, I’ve put my heart and my love to the test.”

“What have I done?!” Toki sobbed, guilt overwhelming him as he heard those words.

“But the day will come when you’ll know…” Skwisgaar continued. “You’ll learn and realize how much I loved you. May you be saved from remorse. I’ll be dead, but I’ll still love you.”

Toki, still sobbing, was led out by Charles and followed by Magnus. As the guests started leaving, Abigail and Dr. Knubbler helped Skwisgaar up the stairs for him to lie down in Abigail’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the aria that Violetta sings at the end of Act II. The title translates to 'You can't understand all the love in this heart'.
> 
> And with this chapter, Act II comes to a close. The next chapter will be the start of Act III. Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La Traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


	7. Addio, Del Passato Bei Sogni Ridenti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act III has now opened up, and will only be shown in this chapter and the next, which will also be the last chapter. Enjoy!

Months had passed since the disaster at Abigail’s house, and Skwisgaar and Toki hadn’t seen each other since then. In the months that followed, Skwisgaar’s consumption was growing even worse each day and it reached the point where he became completely bedridden after several bouts of coughing up his own blood. As his condition deteriorated, so did his hopes of ever seeing Toki again. Skwisgaar knew that he probably wouldn’t see Toki any time soon.

Currently, he lay in his bed, asleep. He had changed so much in the past few months. He was now paler, thinner, and had grown very weak. His consumption had taken its toll on his body, and now he was on the verge of death, his white nightclothes stained with blood. Jean-Pierre sat down near the burning fireplace, also asleep.

In that moment, Skwisgaar slowly woke up. “Jean-Pierre?” he called weakly.

Jean-Pierre also woke up. “Yes sir?”

“Were you sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry…” Skwisgaar coughed. “Please bring me some water.”

Jean-Pierre stood up and picked up a glass of water from the bedside table, giving it to Skwisgaar, who took a sip.

“Can you look outside and tell me if it’s still day?” Skwisgaar asked.

“It’s seven o’clock,” Jean-Pierre told him.

“Open the blinds a little.”

Jean-Pierre did so, looking out into the streets. “It’s Dr. Knubbler!” he said, happy to see a familiar figure in the streets.

Skwisgaar smiled weakly. “I want to get up. Please help.” He slowly stood up, being helped by Jean-Pierre. Once he was up, he slowly walked over to the sofa. Dr. Knubbler entered and helped him get comfortable as Jean-Pierre put some cushions behind him.

“Thank you for coming,” Skwisgaar thanked, smiling.

“You’re welcome.” Dr. Knubbler checked his pulse. “How do you feel?”

“My body suffers, but my soul is at peace,” Skwisgaar told him. “A priest came to comfort me last evening. Religion is a great consolation to the suffering.”

“And during the night?”

“I slept quite peacefully.”

“Stay strong, okay? Recovery won’t be far off.” Dr. Knubbler stood up, giving him a smile. “I’ll be back later.”

Skwisgaar nodded and closed his eyes as the doctor stepped away.

Jean-Pierre approached the doctor. “How is he, sir?” he asked in a low voice.

Dr. Knubbler sighed sadly. “He only has a few hours to live.”

Jean-Pierre looked down sadly.

“Is there a holiday today?” Skwisgaar asked, hearing the noise from the streets below.

“Stockholm is going mad; today’s Fastelavn,” Jean-Pierre told him.

Skwisgaar nodded slowly. “In all the festivities, who knows how many others are suffering,” he said softly, his voice wistful as he pointed at his drawer. “How much is in there?”

Jean-Pierre opened up the drawer and checked. “Fifty riksdaler,” he said.

“Take forty and give it to the poor.”

“But there won’t much left-”

“For me, it’ll be enough,” Skwisgaar reassured him weakly. “When you’re done, please bring my letters.”

After Jean-Pierre left, Skwisgaar picked up a letter from his bedside table and began to read it aloud. “‘You kept your promise,’” he started. “‘The duel has taken place. Magnus Hammersmith was wounded, but is recovering. Toki has gone abroad; I told him about your sacrifice; he will return to ask your forgiveness. I will also come with him. Take care of yourself. You deserve a happier future. Charles Offdensen.’”

Skwisgaar set the letter down. It was late, and they weren’t here. In that moment, he glanced at himself in the mirror.

“I’ve changed so much,” he murmured. “The doctor still gives me hope. No… with this disease, all hope is dead.” Tears filled his eyes. All he could do now was to say farewell to the dreams of the past. The colour of his cheeks were fading away. He didn’t have much time left.

A sob spilled from his lips. “I miss Toki so much…” he wept. “He gave me comfort and hope… and it’s all gone!”

As the singing of happy masqueraders from the streets echoed in the bedroom, Skwisgaar wept. He wept as he remembered the fond memories of his life with Toki in the country, every kiss, every soft declaration of love, his gentle touch, and of the dreams of a happy life with Toki. Skwisgaar had wanted to live out the rest of his limited time with Toki, spending the last moments experiencing the joys of love. Now all those dreams were destroyed. Skwisgaar was going to die, and he was probably never going to see Toki again.

“Sir!” Jean-Pierre’s voice came from the doorway.

Skwisgaar looked up, not caring if he saw his tear-stained face. “What happened?”

“You feel better today, don’t you?”

“Yes, why?”

“Promise not to get excited. I wanted to prepare a surprise for you!”

“A surprise?” Skwisgaar paused then turned to give him a hopeful look. “You mean Toki? You saw him?” When he received a nod, Skwisgaar felt a surge of joy within him. “He’s coming!”

Jean-Pierre opened the door and immediately, Toki entered the room, looking worried. He ran over to Skwisgaar, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug, which Skwisgaar returned, smiling joyfully.

“Toki,  _ älskling…”  _ he whispered as tears dripped down his face.

Toki felt tears falling down his face as he cried into Skwisgaar’s shoulder. “Skwisgaar,” he sobbed. “I’m so, so sorry. It’s all my fault, and I understand everything now.”

“You’ve come back,” Skwisgaar told him, his voice tearful. “And that’s all I understand now.”

“I want to show you how much I love you,” Toki said through his tears. “I can’t live without you.”

Skwisgaar smiled tearfully. “If you’ve found me still alive, then grief doesn’t have the power to kill.”

_ “Elskede…”  _ Toki pulled away from the embrace to look into Skwisgaar’s eyes. “Please forgive me. Forgive Charles, and forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Skwisgaar reassured, pressing his lips against Toki’s forehead. “I’m the guilty one, and it was love which made me so.”

Toki smiled back before gently kissing Skwisgaar, who kissed him back, albeit weakly. Even so, Toki was truly happy to see Skwisgaar again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from Violetta's aria, and it translates to 'Farewell, lovely, happy dreams of the past'. Let me know how I did :) Have a good night!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La Traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


	8. Gran Dio! Morir Sì Giovane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Toki planted a kiss on Skwisgaar’s cheek, holding him close. “We’ll leave Stockholm together,” he said softly. He wanted to make this right. Even if Skwisgaar’s health was so frail, Toki wanted to make sure that he was able to give Skwisgaar the same happiness he had experienced during their country life of three months. And he wanted his lover to get better again.

“We’ll live our lives together away from Stockholm,” Toki continued. “We’ll make up for all our pain and heartbreak, and your health will come back again.” He smiled. “You’ll be the light in my life, and the future will be brighter for us.”

Skwisgaar listened to Toki’s sweet promises and he smiled faintly. It sounded wonderful, to be able to live with Toki again, away from Stockholm. Maybe they could live in the country again, where Skwisgaar had felt so much healthier and better. Or would they move away from Sweden? It didn’t matter. The thought of living with Toki, no matter where they were, was enough to bring a burst of joy in his heart.

“We’ll leave Stockholm together…” Skwisgaar echoed, his voice dreamlike. “And live our lives together… making up for all this pain. I’ll become healthier, and you’ll be the light of my life…” He smiled. It really did sound wonderful.

He smiled at Toki, who smiled back before leaning in to capture Skwisgaar’s lips in a kiss. They kissed slowly, taking the time to savour each other. However, Skwisgaar didn’t have the same passion that he used to. His lips moved weakly and very tiredly, but it didn’t matter. Toki was more than happy to be back with Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar pulled away from the kiss. “No more now,” he said, slowly attempting to stand up. “Toki, let’s go to church and give our thanks.” He slowly stood up, only to suddenly sway as if he was going to fall.

Toki noticed just how pale Skwisgaar was in that moment. “Skwisgaar… you’re so pale!”

“It’s nothing!” Skwisgaar reassured, trying to sound convincing. “This sudden happiness can’t just come to a grieving heart without disturbing it.” However, when he sat down on the bed, he practically fell down on the mattress, alarming Toki.

“Skwisgaar!” Toki cried out, rushing over and holding him up.

“It’s my illness, a moment of weakness…” Skwisgaar continued, trying to sound cheerful. “I’m strong now.” He turned so Toki could see his face. “See? I’m smiling.” He smiled, albeit very weakly.

“Jean-Pierre! Please bring me my coat!” he called.

“Now?” Toki asked, stunned.

“I want to go out,” Skwisgaar told him.

Jean-Pierre entered with Skwisgaar’s coat, which he passed to him. Skwisgaar attempted to put the coat on, but found that he was too weak to do so. Frustrated, he tossed the coat onto the floor. “I… I can’t!”

_ What is this?!  _ Toki wondered, shocked. He turned to Jean-Pierre. “Go call the doctor!” he said frantically.

“Of course.” Jean-Pierre left the room.

“And tell him that Toki has come back. Tell him that I want to live again!” Skwisgaar called, tears filling his eyes again. He turned to look at Toki, who saw the tears in his eyes. “If your return hasn’t saved my life, then nothing can save me.” He closed his eyes as the tears dripped down his cheeks.

“To die so young when I’ve been grieving for so long…” he lamented. “To die when hope seemed to be clear. I should’ve known that it was nothing but a dream. My hope was all in vain.”

“Skwisgaar…” Toki embraced Skwisgaar, also feeling tearful. “I know it’s hard. But please don’t give up on hope. Please stay strong.”

In that moment, the door opened and Charles entered the room, followed by Dr. Knubbler.

“Herr Offdensen?” Skwisgaar asked, surprised.

“Charles!” Toki was also surprised.

Charles bowed his head. “I’ve come to give my apologies,” he said. He then bent down and wrapped his arms around Skwisgaar, giving him a hug.

Skwisgaar smiled as he returned the embrace. “Thank you,” he whispered. He opened his eyes and glanced at Dr. Knubbler, giving him a sad smile. “See, doctor? I’m dying in the arms of the only dear ones I have.”

_ It’s true…  _ Charles thought sadly as he pulled away. He felt so guilty for breaking them apart like this, especially when Skwisgaar was dying. He knew that no amount of apologizing would ever cure Skwisgaar.

Meanwhile, Skwisgaar slowly opened the drawer of his bedside table. Searching blindly, he pulled out a medallion and handed it to Toki. “Listen,  _ älskling…”  _ he started, getting Toki’s attention. “Take this. It’s a portrait that was painted several years ago. It’ll help you remember the one you loved so dearly.”

Toki shook his head, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. “You’re not going to die!” he sobbed. “Please don’t say that! You’ll live; you have to! I didn’t come back to see you die!”

“I truly hope you can forgive me, Skwisgaar,” Charles spoke, his eyes cast down.

“If you fall in love with someone, whether they are a man or a woman, marry them,” Skwisgaar continued. “I wish it. Then give them this portrait. Tell them that it’s the gift of the man who prays for them and for you from Heaven.”

“You can’t die so soon!” Toki wept. “Please, please live…” He wrapped his arms tightly around Skwisgaar, who hugged him back just as tightly.

Suddenly, to Skwisgaar’s surprise, the pain seemed to evaporate from his body. A burst of energy seemed to surge through his veins, and he slowly stood up, to Toki’s surprise.

“Skwisgaar?”

Skwisgaar turned to look at Toki, a faint smile on his face. “How strange…” he said. “Suddenly, the pain has disappeared…” The smile became more cheerful. “I… I’m going to live!”

At this, Toki rushed over to Skwisgaar, hugging him tightly as he laughed tearfully. Everything was going to be okay. Skwisgaar was going to live.

However, the moment was short-lived, as Toki felt Skwisgaar suddenly collapse in his arms. Confused, he pulled Skwisgaar away only to see that his eyes were closed, a peaceful expression was on his face, and he had stopped breathing. Then it hit him, and there was no denying it. Skwisgaar was dead.

A sob spilled from Toki’s lips as he cradled Skwisgaar’s body close. Never would he get to feel Skwisgaar’s embraces, kiss his lips, hear his sweet words, see his gentle and adoring eyes… Toki would never be able to show him how much he loved him.

Toki let out a wail of despair and anguish, breaking down in hysterical sobs as he held his dead lover close to him. All of his dreams and wishes of a happy future with Skwisgaar were destroyed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the duet between Violetta and Alfredo in Act III. The title means 'Great God! To die so young'.
> 
> And with that, the curtains fall. Let me know how I did :) I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this story. Have a good one!
> 
> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse belongs to Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha, not me. 'La Traviata' belongs to Giuseppe Verdi and the libretto belongs to Francesco Maria Piave.


End file.
